Christmas Presents
by Fiara Fantasy
Summary: A short bit of Chrstmas sweetness.


**Cristmas Presents**

_This was a mistake! What was I thinking? I never should have come here! _

The doctor stared down at his coat and the tips of his shoes on the icy walkway outside Jackie's door.

_I told Rose I'd come. _

The Doctor sighed and knocked on the door.

_Doctor Who_

Mum looked surprised when he actually showed up at the door. Part of me thought he wouldn't show either. He just stood in the hallway for a minute, looking for all the world like a lost puppy. I couldn't help smiling at him. He seemed to visibly relax and smiled back, looking relived. He was probably waiting for Mum to slap him.

Instead, Mum found him a chair and he helped get the rest of Christmas Eve dinner on the table. For someone who used to complain if he heard the word domestic he seemed quite at home.

The food was actually good, since Mum didn't attempt to cook it, and the conversation strayed between gossip and stories from past Christmas's. The Doctor didn't say much. He laughed at some of Mickey's stories and smiled and shook his head at the gossip. I noticed he hadn't called Mickey an idiot the entire night.

We went outside to see the ash fall. Everyone but us were laughing and playing in the "snow". We were the only one's who knew how many had really died and were floating in the ash.

Mickey headed for home after that. I kissed him goodbye, and the Doctor didn't even growl to himself. I might get used to this.

He walked me back to Mum's, holding my hand like he always did. Mum had stopped to gossip with some friends so we were alone.

"Are you going to come with me?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes," he grinned nervously. "I won't… blame you if you want to leave. I have changed."

"You haven't changed that much, you're still you."

"I know that but…," he sighed sadly, "They always leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

He gave the first real grin she'd seen in a while. "Fantastic."

_Doctor Who_

Rose and Jackie had disappeared inside a few moments ago. It had actually started to snow now, the cool whiteness hiding the ashes of the ship. Rose probably thought he'd go back to the TARDIS like he always did, but somehow tonight he didn't want to.

He sat down with his back to the railing just outside Jackie's door, elbows resting on his knees and lips resting on his fingers, that particular posture hadn't changed, and let the snow fall in his hair. Maybe everything could just wait till morning.

_Doctor Who_

"Merry Christmas Rose!" Jackie was abnormally lively this morning, but then again she always was on Christmas. Rose hugged her and took the offered cup of tea gratefully.

"Now I hope you like this. They're always useful, even in alien ships." Jackie pressed a package into Rose's hands.

Rose stepped outside into the new white snow, the soft dark purple sweater her Mum had given her warm on top of her pajamas. The Doctor's gift was held tightly under one arm. She turned to head towards the TARDIS and almost tripped over a motionless form half buried in snow.

"Oh my god. Doctor? Doctor, wake up!" She dropped to her knees in the snow and shook him.

He mumbled unintelligibly and tried to snuggle against her legs.

"I think I'm cold," he finally muttered.

"Yes you are. Let's get you inside," Rose replied trying to help him to his feet.

"Sorry. Can't move." He said, grinning at her though his lips were pale blue.

"MUM!" Rose yelled.

"Are you back already? Bloody hell!"

"Mum help me get him up."

They managed to get him inside and on the couch where he could start to get warm. Jackie started making some tea while Rose sat beside him tried to rub some warmth back into his hands.

"Rose, I'm Gallifreyan, not human. I'll be fine."

"Right now I don't care if you're Slitheen. You're still blue!"

He blinked. "Maybe I was out there a bit long."

"No kidding!"

Jackie made it back with a mug of tea and handed it to the Doctor wordlessly. He smiled a thank you and took a sip.

A few minutes later, most of the blue tint had gone and he looked much more aware of the world.

Jackie sighed suddenly. "I suppose after finding out you had two hearts this shouldn't surprise me."

"It's not exactly recommended," the Doctor replied, sounding a little sheepish.

"Well don't make a habit of it. I don't want to be fishing you out of glaciers next time." Rose added, pretending to be severe.

"Alright."

"Oh, I have something for you." Rose turned behind her and grabbed the little green wrapped package and put it in his lap.

He looked at it and back at her.

"It's far more interesting if you open it," she added.

He stared at it for another moment then slowly tore the wrapping off and opened the box.

Inside rested twelve little metal puzzles.

"I figured it would give you something to do besides fiddle with the poor TARDIS all the time. And even if you solve them all in five minutes you can try to put them back together again."

"I didn't get you anything," he said guiltily.

"You were busy regenerating. Besides, you already have." Rose twined her fingers with his.

Jackie forgotten, he smiled.


End file.
